Under Her Stars
by hyperemolga
Summary: Sure, Zoe may be everything Penny wanted in a mate: Beautiful, talented, and kindhearted. She's just starstruck, though. Right?
1. Chapter 1

_She always does it just right..._

Her singing makes my knees weak and my ears are ringing from the headrush i'm experiencing. I try to focus on my dancing but my arms and feet feel like lead. My breath hitches and I feel my heart flutter and skip beat after beat. I swear I'm sweating. I feel like everyone is staring at my blushing face, but I know they aren't, but it sure feels like they are. My mind starts racing miles per second and I just want to collapse. I can't tell anyone else about this; Not Minka, or Pepper, or even Vinnie, and especially not Zoe. Please, God, let Zoe never find out. I try to calm myself down, they aren't looking at me, see! Sunil and Vinnie are trying to impress Russel and Pepper is distracting Minka and Zoe is… I swallow my nervousness as best as I can and try to spin. If I get dizzy enough maybe I'll just pass out or lose my ability to hear and I'll never have to worry about admitting to anyone about- "Penny, dear, you look a bit pale. Are you feeling alright?"

"LOOK AT ME RIBBON DANCE!" I blurt out before clamping my paws over my mouth and tensing every muscle in my body. I feel the heat in my face build until I'm (or at least it feels like I'm) gushing concentrated embarrassment. I stumble forward with my ribbons, every step weighing everything I've ever known. It drags on for what feels like forever, although it may be only twenty seconds before the attention was back on Zoe. Maybe this is okay? I think to myself, shushing it down immediately. I can't date Zoe, she'd never settle. She's told me many times about how when she's a true celebrity and not just the second-choice model she'll be "independent, single, desirable" and that relationships just cause more drama in an already dramatic lifestyle. I've seen the type she goes for anyway, and I don't exactly fit the ancient Greek statue bodytype. I'm not strong, I'm not that brave, I'm not even half as confident as the dogs she lusts over. Besides, when it's not a dog, it's a hedgehog. I've seen the way she looks at him, lights up around him. I'm not even a good Russel substitute, so that reserves me top spot on the undesirable list. It's okay, though. I'm sure this is all just awestruck wonder and jealousy. She's so talented and pretty, maybe I want to be like her? Maybe I just want to be famous, too, and I'm subconsciously only friends with her to give me a better shot. I mean, who wouldn't want to be close to a pretty, talented, showstopping singer?

"Um, hello?" Her voice pierces my heart like ice and then melts, leaving me feeling warm and at home but oh, so nervous. I feel blush returning to my cheeks as I process the situation around me. The pets are no longer swaying or bobbing their heads to the beat from the radio or humming along. The show must have ended? A purple paw graces my vision and I slowly come to my senses. "Darling, are you sure you're okay? You look ill, would you like me to fetch you some water? Of course, not fetch just because I'm a dog, but, really, are you getting any of this?" I jump back to full attention and the blush has completely taken over my face. "A-ah! I-I hear you. Really, Zoe, I'm okay. Just," I yawn and stretch to help push my lie, "My owner got a new heater, it's really messing my nap schedule. N-nice singing, by the way," I laugh weakly and avert my eyes. Zoe seems to have bought it. "Oh, darling, you flatter me. I'm still a bit worried, just give me a yell if you need me, alright? I'm gonna scope the kibble, I'll just be across the room!" She gives me a soft smile, be still my heart, and starts to make her way over to the feeding area. "Stay safe, alright?" I nod weakly and let a little smile come out, hiding the beam and kiss-wait, no, like...friend kiss. Like, on the cheek, not her lips or anything. I watch her go, and the warm feeling freezes again. She's talking to Russel and she's smiling so big. He's a lucky pet. I wish she could look at me with those eyes, that smile, that wagging tail and her soft ears and-I mean, Russel's a good kid, he deserves some attention, I guess. Zoe could actually talk to me more, though. I mean, it's...okay. It'll be okay, I guess. Sure.

I pick up my discarded ribbon and try to turn again. I trip over my own feet and fall on my stomach. No one else notices, which isn't unusual, really, but it kind of hurts to see Zoe so wrapped up in her conversation with Russel. I feel tears pooling in my eyes, so I do what everyone else does- I go into the fire hydrant. It takes me a bit to get up the slide, what with it being a slide and my legs and arms not exactly at peak working order, but the moment my rump hits the red floor I sob. I hold my ribbons close and let all hell break loose. I keep my crying relatively quiet, thank goodness, but there is nothing holding back my tears. My silk ribbons are spotted with hot, wet tears and my body is shaking. Holding back noises keeps me hidden and lets me lament alone, but if Zoe walked in she'd think I'm the most disgusting being on the planet. "Penny? You in here, dear?" I freeze up, mid sniffle. I don't dare to breathe for fear of any noises coming out, and I don't want to move in case she sees my ugly face. I let out the breath I've been holding slowly, letting out a shaken "Uh-huh" as I try to calm myself as quickly as possible. I glance over my shoulder, and her beautiful face is haloed by the light. Her paws are crossed and rubbing against each other, she looks a bit nervous, a rarity. Her mouth opens and she slowly speaks, "I've been having a little...well...crush trouble, think you could help?"


	2. Chapter 2

My heart skips a beat, before revving up to full power. Talking about crush troubles? With me?

"A-are you sure I'm the best pet to talk to?"

Oh, why do I have to stutter so much? She probably hates me, despises the way I talk, oh… I don't deserve her.

"Yes, dear, you are my closest friend here, after all." Her shifts in tone are enamouring, but heavyfelt, as though she, too, wanted to repress the hopes her charming little voice gave me.

"Well, Pepper is, too-"

And there's where she crushes it.

"-But she's not as into my drama and *romances*, you know-"

She enunciates the last 'a' of 'romances' poignantly, leaving the vowel suspended long enough for myself to project little meanings into… So perfectly incomplete, even while rambling.

"-And, I figured, since you're so, ehm, available "

I scratch off my drying tears frantically, chest fluttering as I rub my skin raw. Everything catches up to me and I'm staring blankly into the floor, Zoe waiting for any kind of reply.

"Penny? Hello?", she asks in worry, "Are you feeling alright, sweetie?"

I'm far too preoccupied with myself, my anxious anticipation for whatever is supposed to happen, supposed to happen, supposed to...

A response escapes me.

"Yes, Zoe, I'm here!"

I hop-spin myself towards her with feigned content and energy, paws and hips outstretched in an attempt to look cuter to her as I look up out of the fire hydrant.

"Of course I could help, a-ha!"

The last giggle forced itself out, a hiccup which told her much more on my repressed moment than I wished to. She didn't notice. At least, that's what I tell myself.

Zoe hopped down into the fire hydrant and sat on all fours to my left, done forming her thoughts and speaking with her wonderful poise. Oh, how she could be resting her head against my thigh, nuzzling into my softness and keeping me warm.

Her dialogue fades in as I'm regaining focus on her in the moment, out of my wonderful daydreams. "-and well, I just don't know how I can bring myself to say this. Or keep myself talking to him without just blurting everything out."

Her voice is so smooth, even with the topic at hand. I nod whenever there's a rest in her endless melody.

"I have to try to remain _fabulous_ and a _star_ and he wants _intelligence_ ," she created a rhythm with her rambling dismay, every ' _and_ ' feeling suspiciously farther from the last,

" _and_ all of this," She broke without clarifying.

She pondered her next statement while grooming her right paw, a state so natural to her she couldn't notice my infatuated glances,

"Maybe it would be better to just say who..."

Her voice breaks slightly out of anxiety. I tell myself not to giggle, even though it's just so adorable. I retract my arms slightly, a tad flustered, when a small gust of air hits me. Her snout reaches near my ear, Zoe standing there, as she lets out a whisper.

"-it's. It's Russel."

I gasp, covering my mouth and falling back. "Russell!?" I try to say, mimicking the tone of diva drama. Of course, I'm crushed, but it's all I can do from crying right then and there, so I try to pacify her with this.

She giggles, sitting back down on her hind legs and propping a paw up, "Oh, do hush up, I can't have anyone overhearing about my crush..."

she looks at me playfully, as though an invitation to tell everyone at all worth telling. She tilted her head down.

"Unless you think it would make good gossip! No publicity is bad publicity, after all. Ooh, just imagine-"

 _I'm trying my hardest not to_

"-if the rumor spread around, how everyone would be prodding into my personal life, a paparazzi following me trying to find the lucky suitor."

"No, Zoe, you really don't want that. Haven't you seen any of those shows with the celebrities and marriages and things, ha-um, at all?"

"Darling, do you even know me? That's my entire reason for breathing,"

She bats her eyes and poses. I roll my eyes and smile at her. Maybe I can't completely stop her from pursuing Russell, but I could try to get closer to her as her wingman. Wingpanda. I really should just lay my wishes to rest, anyway. It's just a case of being starstruck, it'll fade with time.

So I come up with a white lie, then and there,

"Well-um, Zoe, we could help each other with this, y'see."

"Oh? How so, dearie?"

"I've got an interest of my own,"

"Really? I never took you as the romance-y typ-"

"Sunil."


End file.
